Secrets Secrets Are Such Fun
by foreverfree
Summary: Discontinued for a while. Ginny likes Harry, but he likes another girl, who likes another guy, who likes another guy, who likes… WAIT! This is confusing. Just read and find out. Ginny’s POV. Eventually a HG RHr NOC & DOCrnDisclaimer: Everything that you r
1. Into

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize is Jk Rowlings. The rest is either mine or a type-o.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Diary

August 3rd

Order of the Pheonix Headquarters

The Attic

My name is Ginny Weasley and I am going to be a fifth year this year at Hogwarts. I have six brothers: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, I think. Bill works for Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Percy is a git who works for the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George are twins who own their own joke shop and invent their own joke candies and such. Ron goes to the same school I do and happens to be best friends with Harry…

I got this diary about 2 years ago on my birthday, which also happens to be coming up very soon. I don't know why I am writing in this diary now, but I put a few different charms and hexes on it to keep it safe from the prying eyes of Fred, George, and Ron (Percy, Bill, and Charlie don't live at the house anymore so I don't have to worry about them) before school let out a few months ago. I haven't written in this diary since then because…  
Well… what is the point of writing in a diary if nothing is happening that is interesting, special or frightening?

Something interesting is about to happen. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and a few other aurorsin the Order of the Pheonix went to get Harry to bring him here for the rest of the summer. So this isn't that big of a deal, right? Wrong! It is a very big deal, because I like Harry, although I think that he still thinks of me as his best friend's little sister. I have liked him since I saw him at the barrier when he and Ron were going to Hogwartts for their first year. Later, Harry saved me from an evil wizard named Voldemort and a balisk.  
I'd love for Harry to ask me out on a date, but he probaly likes someone else or is afraid of my overprotective brothers. If they got wind of my going out with someone, it would get ugly pretty fast.

This house that we (my mom, dad, Ron, Hermione, some of the order, and I) are staying at is headquarters for the order. This house was actually Sirius Black's. He was Harry's godfather, but he died last year. Harry and Sirius were really close considering that they had not known each other for very long. I hope that Harry will not brood over the memories that coming back to this house brings.

Oops! I have to go I think I hear Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Harry! ;-)

* * *

_I know that this was a boring chapter but I promise that it will get better as it goes._

_Again sorry for any misspellings and other errors._

_Thanks to all my reveiwers..._

_Please Review._

_You know use the blueish button down there.  
_


	2. The Drama of Teenage Love

**Disclaimer: hey guess what? I OWN NO ONEBUT KATE SO FAR!**

Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry about that bus stop thing and the hermione-helen thing and james-harry thing... there are reasons for my weird mistakes...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

August 4th

The Attic, Order of the Pheonix H.Q.

Why is he so clueless? Does he even give a crap that he might be hurting someone's feelings? I know, I know, it's my fault because he doesn't know that I have feelings for him, but it still makes me mad! SHE wasn't there for him when Sirius died. SHE didn't tell him everything would be all right after the TriWizard tournament. SHE wasn't there!

_Flashback _

After hearing a noise downstairs at the front door, I got up and practically ran downstairs to the door. I wanted to run up and fling my arms around Harry's neck, but I knew I couldn't, as that would give away the fact that I like him.

"Hiya, Harry," I said restraining myself to just give him a small hug.

"Hey Ginny. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Hey Harry. Did someone say my name?" said Ron coming down the stairs with Hermione close behind. Hermione came up to Harry and gave him one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

" Hermione, my … lungs … need … air"

" Sorry, Harry." Hermione said letting go of Harry.

" Glad to see you to, Hermione"

Hermione grinned. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody started moving toward the kitchen and Hermione and I followed. Harry was about to follow, but Ron stopped him, for some reason.

In the kitchen, my mom, Mrs. Weasley, was fixing dinner, while Fred and George were talking quietly in a corner. Mr. Weasley, my dad, was deep in conversation withProfessor McGonagall.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Moody" My dad said glancing towards the kitchen. " Ron and Harry are coming soon, right? Molly almost has our supper ready."

" I think they'll be in as soon as supper is announced." Hermione said with a small smile.

Sure enough, as soon as mum announced that supper was ready,Harry and Ron were in the kitchen sitting at the table, ready to eat.

"Are you guys ever not hungry?" _That's a stupid question, Ginny. Of course they're always hungry; they're guys. You should know this since you have so many freaking brothers_. I thought as soon as I said that.

"No, Ginny. They're always hungry; they're guys and you of all people should know this."

_Whoa,_ I thought. _Hermione must be a mind reader or do we know each other that well?_

"Coming through" said mum as she levitated large platters of food to the table.

Everyone quickly found seats. I took a seat across from Ron and Harry, but beside Hermione and Lupin, who was sitting next to Tonks. Lupin could not seem to take his eyes off of Tonks who was spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

_Oooooo Lupin likes Tonks. Lupin likes Tonks. Not that I don't think they'd be great together but we're gonna have fun teasing them I bet, with the looks on Ron and Harry's faces._

"So Lupin, do you think you could stop staring at Tonks long enough to pass the gravy?"Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. Lupin's face turned beet red, but he passed Harry the gravy. I looked over at Tonks and noticed that she was trying and failing to hide the fact that her face was red enough to give any of us Weasleys a run for our money.

_Wow! How could I have not noticed that sooner? Does Lupin know that Tonks likes him, also? Does Tonks know? Or does Tonks know and she doesn't like him? But that doesn't really explain... _

" Earth to Ginny," said Harry as Hermione waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes?"

" I just asked you how your summer was."

"Oh. My summer was… uh… boring, believe it or not. How was yours?"

Hermione gave me a knowing look.

"What! I'm just being polite" I whispered at her.

"Sure" she whispered back with a knowing grin.

As we turned back to Harry and Ron, I noticed that Ron and Harry had been whispering to each other too, so Hermione's and my conversation went unnoticed.

"My summer started out pretty crummy but it got better when Kate moved in next door."

_Harry finally answered. I wonder what they were talking about._

"Who's Kate?" asked Lupin.

"Kate is the girl who moved into the house next to my aunt's and uncle's house about a week after I got there." Harry answered blushing a bit.

"What does she look like?" asked Ron with a twinkle in his eye as if he knew something no one else did.

"Well… She's our age, Ron, and she just moved here from America, so she has a really hot accent."

"When can I meet…" I kicked Ron in the shin causing him to say something which made mum say, "Ronald!", and causing him to forget what he was going to ask.

"Kate has long black hair that goes past her waist. Her eyes are really interesting; they're blue, but they look violet if the light hits them just right."

_Bloody 'ell! He likes her… a lot… just look at his eyes and shit, she sounds really pretty. No wonder he likes her._

"Is everyone finished eating? If they are, I would like to ask Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione to go upstairs, so we can start our meeting." Said Professor Dumbledore walking in the door from the living room having obviously just arrived.

Since everyone was finished eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were forced to go upstairs. Ron and Harry grumbled loudly, but Hermione and I chose to remain quiet, knowing that grumbling wasn't going to make the adults let us stay down stairs and listen to the meeting. Nothing could change my mum's mind, nothing.

_Whoa… wait a minute, Why is Hermione looking at Ron all the time? She isn't mad at him, yet as far as I know. Hermione hasn't told me anything about liking Ron, but maybe she does... I bet she does...Dang! I am stupid!_

While thinking this I hit myself in the forehead, much to my disgust, Hermione noticed.

"What was that for?" she whispered in my ear.

"I'll talk to you about it later… Ooff!" I had been whispering but I ran into Harry, which caused me to yell and blush. " Why did you stop?"

" I just realized that Fred and George were allowed to stay in the kitchen. Does this mean that they are now both members of the order?" asked Harry starting back up the last few stairs.

"They aren't members yet, but this meeting is to decide if they are ready to join or not. Lupin seemed to think they were ready but Mrs. Weasley was saying before you arrived that they would have to be serious about their work with the Order." Hermione answered glancing at Ron again.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Harry" _Finally I talked to him without him talking to me first._

"Goodnight. See you girls at breakfast." Said Ron.

At this Hermione and I rolled our eyes. _Guys, always thinking about their stomachs or their next meal. _

With this Hermione and I walked down the hall way and into the room that we shared. A quick game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" decided that I would get the water closet (A/N: sorry couldn't resist water closet is an english way of saying bathroom that i got from my dad) first.

After a little bit, I came out in my pajamas and flopped on my bed.

"Hermione, do you like Ron?" I asked. _I better just get it over with._

"Well…" said Hermione from in the bathroom.

" Come on. You can tell me. I won't get mad like Ron would if he found out that someone liked me."

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Yes, I like him."

" How long?"

"Since third year."

" I can't believe I didn't see it till now."

" It's okay. Who do you like?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom and flopping on her bed facing me.

"I don't know." _I know I shouldn't lie to her, because she's my friend and all but she's his friend. Maybe she could help me since she's his friend. So should I tell her or not…_

"Come on Ginny. I told you who I like. It's only fair that you tell me. Please?" Hermione looked at me with her best try at a puppy face.

" You've almost got that look down. Still not as good as mine, though." I laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at me, which I dodged, and glared at me with a look that plainly said, Spill it, punk.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, hold your horses. Darn, I wish we were allowed to do magic."

" Come on Ginny. Spill already!"

" Okay. Gosh. IlikeHarry."

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

" I said I like Harry."

"I knew it!"

_How the hell did you know? Is it that obvious? Does Ron know? More importantly, does Harry know? How long has she known?_

"Is it that obvious and how long have you known?" I asked still amazed that she knew.

"It's not that obvious to a guy, but to a girl who knows what another girl looks like when she likes someone, so it's obvious. I have had a feeling that you liked him since the first time I saw you andHarry in the same room, but I didn't know for sure until today at dinner."

"Wow! I need to learn how to hide my feelings better."

"Why?"

" Ron might kill Harry if he knew that I liked Harry and Harry liked me, but Harry doesn't like me so it doesn't matter anyway."

"I don't think Ron would kill Harry, because Harry is his best friend. Ron might threaten to hurt him though if he hurt you. How do you know that Harry doesn't like you?"

"Just the way he was talking about Kate earlier at dinner."

"I am not sure he likes her."

"I still can't help but think he does, but thanks Hermione."

"Do you think Ron likes me?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure, but I think we can come up with a plan to find out if he likes you and if Harry likes me. If you want to that is."

"If you're thinking what I am thinking it might work for me, but I think it would be best if I figured out if Harry liked you before getting him to admit it."

"Okay. So here's the plan…

**END FLASH BACK**

I told Hermione the plan. Which might I say is pure genius. Hermione told me it might end in me getting my heart broke but that's not anything new. I think it's time for me to call it a night…

**Meanwhile in Ron's and Harry's room**

After saying goodnight to Ginny and Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the room that they shared.Harry started to dig around in his trunk to find something while Ron dashed into the bathroom, before Harry could protest.

Ten minutes later,Harry had finished looking in his trunk and was getting impatient with Ron, who was still in the bathroom.

"Hurry up Ron! I'd like some hot water too!"

"Quit your whining! You'll get to take your shower soon enough." Ron called from inside the bathroom.

A half-hour later,Harry and Ron were sitting cross-legged on their beds facing each other.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier, before supper?" asked Harry.

"Of course I meant it! Why else would I tell you that I like Hermione?"

"I don't know, it's just that you two argue so much. So calm down, all right."

Harry and Ron sat quietly for a bit, each thinking about someone.

"Harry, who do you like?" Ron asked breaking the silence and Harry's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… I used to think that I liked Kate, but now I don't know."Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I know that no matter how much I think I like Kate, it will never work out between us. She is the type of muggle who would freak if she found out too much about me."

"Okay, mate. I understand what you're saying. I still can't help but wonder if Hermione likes me or if she thinks of me as just a friend."

"We'll come up with a plan soon, mate, but right now I think it's time for us to turn in."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Goodnight, Ron."

" 'night"

* * *

R&R POR FAVOR!

a.k.a read and review or i get mad!

mwhahahahahaha...

jk

please r&r though...


	3. I dare you to

**Disclaimer: I own nadda, zip, zilch, nothing. (except kate and the plot but yea read and review.)

* * *

**

Chapter 3

August 6th

Hermione and Ginny's Room, Order of the Pheonix Hideout

Wow! Yesterday was awesome, forHermione and Ron that is. As forHarry and I, well, it'll never happen. It won't happen in this lifetime, and I was very stupid to think that some how he liked me, but he doesn't.

Anyway, the plan worked, as anyone could have guessed by the fact that today was an awesome day for Hermione and Ron, thanks to Fred and George. I never thought they could actually be so serious about helping a friend…

Flashback

I woke up to mum shaking me.

"Ginny, you had better get up and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon and your dad and I need to speak to all of you kids." She said before moving over to Hermione's bed to wake her up.

Curious, I walked over to the wardrobe and got out a pair of capri's (A/N: or three-quarter pants same thing but w/e). After a few minutes of deciding, I chose to wear a pink shirt that said, "My mother said to pick the very best one" on the front and "And you are not it!" on the back.

"Which shirt should I wear, Ginny?" Hermione asked as I came out the bathroom after changing into the clothes that I had picked out earlier.

Hermione had laid a light blue shirt and a white shirt out on her bed. The blue shirt said, "Dare Me!" in white writing on the front while the white shirt said, "Angel" in pink writing.

"Hhhhmmmm I don't know, Hermione."

"Ginny! I can't decide you have got to help me!"

"Okay, Okay, don't get your knickers in a knot!"

_Well… since we're planing on carrying out the plan today or tomorrow maybe she should wear the blue one… It also looks really good on her… but the white one wouldn't look bad on her either…_

"Today please, Ginny"

"Okay, why don't you wear the blue one?"

"Sounds good to me! Thanks! Oh and wait for me please I shouldn't take that long."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Hermione was finally dressed.

"I won't take that long, my foot." I muttered half to myself as we hurried down the stairs to breakfast.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long. Honest!" Hermione said as we entered the kitchen.

Everyone was already there and was apparently waiting on Hermione and I.

As I sat down I noticed that there weren't any members of the order here except for my mum and dad of course.

"Now that everyone is here. I will now make the announcement." Mum said, glancing around the table. "Your dad and I have decided that we are going out without you kids tonight, and that Fred and George will _stay_ here to, not really baby-sit you but to make sure that you don't burn down the house or anything. I know that we don't normally tell you things like this, this far in advance, but since we will be leaving around 5 and won't be back till really late tonight, I thought we had better give you some warning."

"You made us wait to eat for that?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes as mum gave him a look and put the food on the table.

Ron,Harry and the twins attacked the food like they hadn't eaten in days.

_How can guys eat so much? They never seem to stop eating!_

I spooned some eggs onto my plate and grabbed a piece of toast. Hermione on the other hand only grabbed a piece of toast.

_Hmmm… Hermione isn't eating much this morning. I wonder what's wrong with her. I know she doesn't eat as much as the guys do, but she normally eats more than this. Tonight will be perfect for our plan, since mum probably wouldn't like to see Hermione and Ron kiss, assuming we can get them too…I wonder if we'll be able to find out whoHarry likes and I hope no one dares me to say who I like…That would cause a little too much tension for my comfort or for anyone else's…_

"Ginny are you almost done? I'd like to speak to you alone, if you are," asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I'm done. Should we go upstairs to our room to talk?" _Why does Hermione want to talk to me? Is it about the plan or something else? I guess she'll tell me. _I thought as Hermione nodded.

Hermione and I excused ourselves from the table and walked upstairs.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as Hermione shut the door.

"Well, nothings wrong. I was just wondering if we can trust Fred and George with their part in our plan, I mean, if they let us borrow the supplies to play Truth or Dare the magical, how do we know that it won't get too embarrassing?"

"Well… We don't but it's a risk we agreed we could take. Plus, it's a really good way to know if they're lying or not."

"You're right, Ginny. I worry too much."

"That's okay, Hermione."

"Okay then. Let's go tell Fred and George the plan and see if they'll let us use the stuff or not."

Hermione nodded and we went to go ask Fred and George if we could borrow the stuff for our plan. As our plan sounded like fun to them and since they wouldn't have anything else to do besides watch us, they made us promise them that they could play also. They said that they would help us out if it took too long for us to get the information we wanted.

_So far, so good, now all we have to do is stay occupied till mum and dad leave._

**END FLASHBACK**

I couldn't believe that Fred and George were going to help Hermione and I with our plan! They surprised me even more by saying that if Ron didn't ask Hermione out soon; they had plans for Ron and Hermione, too. Hermione looked kind of shocked when the twins said this, and whispered a thank you in my ear. I almost laughed, because if Fred and George had plans then she has a reason to be scared. Fred and George's plans would beway, way, way more embarrassing and not so subtle as my plan is. Okay, so Truth or Dare is not the most original idea, but it might work since we're going to play it the unusual way, which happens to be a way that Fred and George came up with years ago, I think they were in their fourth year…

But whatever!

We had to wait till mum and dad were gone and weren't coming back for anything that they "forgot." That was a good hour after they left. So we had forever to do absolutely nada, zip, zilch, squat, nothing!

Okay, so after they were done eating us out of house and home, Ron andHarry found Hermione and I…

**FlashBack**

"There you are! Harry and I have been looking all over for you!" said Ronbursting into our room withHarry right behind him.

_So much for hiding in here till mum and dad leave. Oh well! I hope they have something interesting in mind to do…_

"Yes, here we are." Said Hermione looking bored.

"Ron and I were going outside to fly and maybe play some soccer. Would you girls care to join us?" asked Harry.

"I'll join you guys, I guess since there isn't anything else to do." _Great! Something to get my mind off of waiting…_

"I think I'll join you guys too." Said Hermione.

_Wait she's joining us? She hates flying!_

"Are you sick Hermione? You just agreed to playingQuidditch (sp?)with us!" said Ron looking really surprised.

"Yes, I did, but I am not sick. I just decided to try it today, that's all." Said Hermione.

_Just decided to try playing Quidditch, my foot. She just wants Ron to know that she isn't always a bookworm, and that she knows how to have fun._ I thought grinning to myself.

"Ginny, is there something you know and aren't telling us?" asked Harry. When I shook my head, he looked at me like he knew there was something I wasn't telling him. I ignored this and followed Ron and Hermione out the door, down the stairs and outside.

Once outside, Harry, Ron and I grabbed our brooms while Helen went to the shed to borrow Fred's.

Pretty soon, we were playing a game of two on two, Helen and Randy vs. James and I. The goal of this two on two game was to see which team could get the most goals before mum called us in for lunch. Helen doesn't normally fly, but she seemed to know what she was doing. She looked a little scared at first but after a while she relaxed and did really well.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry! Time for lunch!" yelled mum from the back porch.

We put up theQuaffle and broomswalked inside.

_Whoa I didn't realize playingQuidditch like that made you so hungry! I am starving!_

Mum had fixed a bunch of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice for lunch.

"Here take these upstairs and eat." She said handing Ron and me the juice and the sandwiches.

**End Flashback**

Playing soccer with Harry, Ron and Hermione was bloody awesome! I never thought that Hermione would ever play Quidditch with us. She surprised me! She isn't that bad at it, she's just not the type of person who loves sports, but she's not a girly girl either. She's just… Hermione.

We decided to eat lunch in Hermione's and my room since it was definitely neater. Over lunch Hermione, Ron,Harry and I talked about random things ranging fromQuidditch to school.

After lunch, we played Exploding Snap, and chess, but after a few hours of that Hermione and I went off to the library to read, whileHarry and Ron moved into their room to keep playing chess. It was now about half past four.

**Flashback**

I sighed as I looked up from the book I was reading. _Darn! It's only half past four! Why does time have to pass so slowly when you're waiting for something? Good grief! Wow! I have only been reading this book for about half an hour and I'm already half way through it! I guess that shows how good of a book it is. Hermione was right. These muggle novels aren't that bad… Wait who am I kidding? They're awesome!_

Hermione looked up from her book, too and smiled.

"Time just won't pass quick enough will it?" she asked.

"No kidding. I can't wait till we can put our plan into action."

"I can't either!" Hermione was practically jumping up and down with excitement as she squealed this.

"I can see. Thanks for lending me this book. It's great!"

"No problem."

We both went back to reading our books only to be interrupted a few minutes later.

"Bye girls. Be good while your dad and I are gone. Tell us if Fred and George…" said my mum poking her head in the door.

"Mum! Don't worry! We'll be good, just worry about Ron, Fred, and George." I said interrupting her.

"Okay." Said mum still not quite satisfied, but she still walked out the room and left us to our books.

_Okay only about an hour left to wait… darn I'm almost through with the book… oh well…_

An hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I were seated in a circle around a small table.

"Okay… So what is this game we're going to play and where is it?" asked Ron.

"We're going to playMagical Truth or Dare." I said while Fred and George went off to go find the stuff that we needed to play the game.

" When Fred and George get back with the bucket thing, we all have to put ourwands in to the bucket. We then choose one person to give out the first truth or dare. This person will then say "Spin" and the spinner on the side of the bucket will spin around the bucket and stop pointing to some one. The person who the spinner lands on will then choose truth or dare. If the person decides that he or she doesn't want to say the truth or do the dare then the person can choose to do the other thing, but the person must do the other one." Said Hermione.

_Okay, they don't get it. Look at their faces! They are so thick!_

"For example, if I am "it" first, I say spin and the arrow suspended on the side of the bucket spins around and lands on someone else besides me. Let's say it lands on Fred. Fred then chooses a truth or a dare. If he picks truth and I ask him something he doesn't want to tell then he can switch his pick to dare. He can't switch his pick again, though. Do you guys understand better now?" I said while Hermione shot me a grateful look.

Fred walked in carrying the bucket thing. He set it on the table while George came in wearinga large winter coat, galoshes, and mittens over his other clothes.

"Have you told them the best part yet?" asked George.

"No, I haven't. They just now understand how to play." Said Hermione trying to keep a straight face.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"Harry groaned to Ron.

"It's not that bad, guys. Honest!" said Hermione whileHarry and Ron shot her looks that said, whatever.

"Okay so, If you pick truth and you answer the truth with a lie or not the whole truth then you loose an article of clothing. You can also loose an article of clothing if you don't do the dare correctly. Another way you could loose an article of clothing is if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you can opt to loose an article of clothing. The article of clothing will start out small, like a shoe, but will get bigger as you keep lying on truth questions and not doing dares or as you opt to loose an article of clothing. The article of clothing will not be lost forever, it will only get hidden in your room somewhere. You can't loose your… uh... undergarments. So no need to be nervous." Said Hermione blushing.

"Does everyone understand?" I asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Put yourwands in the bucket then and lets get started."

"So who is going to be 'it' first?" asked Harry.

"I will!" said Fred. "Spin."

The arrow spun around and landed on Ron.

"Darn!" groaned Ron. "Truth I guess."

"Okay… Have you ever kissed or done anything with a girl for that matter?" asked Fred.

Ron blushed and said that he hadn't. The bucket lit up green, signaling that it was good and that it was Ron's turn.

"Spin."

It landed on Hermione, who looked very nervous, but said, "Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

Hermione's eyes opened up really wide.

_COME ON HERMIONE! Just say Ron or dare. I suggest you say Ron though and get it over with. The look on his face spells t-r-o-u-b-l-e._

"Dean." Said Hermione.

The bucket glowed red and Hermione's right shoe disappeared.

"Oooo, Hermionetold a lie." George teased asRon sighed.

_Why didn't she just say Ron's name? I think he was relieved that dean was a lie though._

I was broken out of my thoughts by Hermione saying spin.

The arrow landed on… George.

"Dare! You people are boring with your truths."

"Okay, hold on while I think a bit." Said Hermione smiling evilly. (A/N: hehehe) "I dare you to stand in a FULL trash can in the middle of the street singing the Barney song without a shirt on!"

_Go Hermione! That sounds so funny!_

George grinned and stood up. He got the trash can from inside the garage and walked out to the middle of the street, took off his shirt and climbed into the trash can.

"Ummm… Does he know what the words to the Barney song are?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Whose Barney?" asked Fred.

"Barney is amuggle tv dinosaur for little kids." Said Hermione. " I have the words for him right here, he just forgot to ask for the words." At this Hermione waved a sheet of papet that she had obviously been holding in her hand.

Suddenly the paper flew out of her hand and into George's.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said and he started to sing:

I love you 

You love me

We're best friends 

Like friends should be

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too.

George sang this in a very out of tune voice that sounded like a dying cat or something, but he sang it.

Everyone laughed as a neighboor stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Crazy kid! Stop singing that and get out of that trash can!"

George gave him a mock salute and climbed out of the trash can.

Once he had put the trash can back in the garage, we all went back to sitting around the table with the bucket on it.

The arrow landed on Harry, who promptly said truth and groaned at the evil grin on George's face.

"Who do you fancy?"

"I don't know. I used to fancy Kate but now I don't know." Replied Harry.

The bucket glowed green confirming his answer.

_Yes! He doesn't fancy Kate!_

The arrow landed on Ron.

"Dare." Said Ron.

"I dare you to tell the person you fancy what you feel about her in private or here, but the person you fancy must tell you if they fancy you back." SaidHarry with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Okay, Heremione would you come with me?" asked Ron blushing and walking off to the kitchen.

As soon as Hermione and Ron had shut the door to the kitchen, Fred and George took out some Extendable Ears and gave each of us one.

"Hermione, I l-like y-you a-a lot," stammered Ron.

"I like you too Ron." Said Hermione. (**A/N:** lame i know but then again it works and Truth or Dare is a lame way to get them together)

It was quiet for a bit, then we heard some noises that could only be described as snogging.

I gave the Extendable Ear back to Fred at exactly the same time asHarry gave his to George. Both of the twins looked mildly pleased and disgusted at the same time.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron came out of the kitchen and quickly sat back down in their seats.

The arrow landed on me.

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to put 20 pillbugs in the pot of stew on the counter in the kitchen."

"uhhh… NO! I think I'll take truth instead. I mean, what if one of us forgets that they're in there and we eat it?"

"True. Have you ever gone out with someone?"

"Promise not to kill anyone?" seeing nods from Fred, George, and Ron, I continued. "Yes, I have. I went out with Dean last year."

The bucket glowed green, as I relaxed and stifled a yawn. I noticed that Hermione, Ron andHarry were stifling yawns occasionally, also.

I muttered spin, and the arrow landed on Harry.

"Dare." He said after a bit of hesitation.

_Why did he hesitate? Maybe he's afraid of what I could do to him…_

"Give me a sec." I leaned over to Fred and whispered, "okay, standin on the roof howlin like a wolf, anything else?"

Harrystarted to look very apprehensive about his dare.

Fred grinned evilly and whispered, "In his underwear. Duh!"

I must have blushed while grinning, because Hermione shot me a questioning look.

"I dare you to stand on the roof and howl like a wolf in your underwear."

Harry blushed, but he got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Ron. "not trying to get off of the dare are you?"

"No." saidHarry blushing more. " I am going to the roof."

"Right. What are we all waiting for? Let's go!" said George jumping up.

When everyone else hesitated, he said, "You lot watched me it's only fair!"

At thatRon and Fred got up, but Helen excused her and I by saying, "we'll wait here. Make sure he does the dare."

Ron, Fred, and George nodded and ran up the stairs after Harry.

"Thanks, Hermione." I said. " I wasn't planning on him going through with the dare. I thought that he would think it was too embarassing, and he would ask for a truth."

"it's okay. I understand. I am amazed myself that he would do this." Said Hermione.

"what would you have asked him for a truth?" asked Hermione after a few minutes silence.

" I would have asked him if he had ever been kissed or kissed a girl." I said as we heard howling.

Hermione and I laughed.

_Bloody hell! He actually did it!_

A few minutes later, Ron, Fred and George came pounding down the stairs.

"You lot sound like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs!" I shouted up the stairs at them.

"Sorry." Muttered Ron as they came into the room and sat down.

A few minutes later Harry came dashing down the stairs and walked over to the only chair that did not have a person already sitting in it. Sitting down, he muttered 'Spin'.

The arrow landed on Fred, who promptly said dare.

" I dare you to put one of your 'sweets' in Remus' supper tomorrow at dinner."

" Okay, truth. That's too obvious that it was George or I."

"Fine then. How far have you gone with a girl?"

"HARRY!" Helen shrieked. " That's a bit personal. Don't you think?"

Fred blushed when Harry said that and to everyone's relief said, "Pass."

As soon as he said this, his left shoe disappeared.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time for you lot to turn in." said George getting up to put away the 'bucket'.

Everyone groaned, but went upstairs to their rooms.

**End Flashback**

Everyone went upstairs to bed. Blah blah blah. Went to bed, woke up, was bored and did nothing. Blah blah blah.

* * *

Sorry about any mistakes. My mom doesn't like Hp and wouldn't approve of me writing this so i have to write it in code to save it on my computer. Then when it's loaded to fanfic, i change everything out of code to what it was supposed to be.

James Harry  
Helen Hermione  
Randy Ron  
Larry Remus Lupin  
Mrs. McGonagol Prof. McGonagol (sp?)

and so on...

R&R please!


	4. OWLs and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** i own none of it... it's all J.K. Rowling's genius... the plot is mine though...

**Chapter 4**

August 8th

Hermione and Ginny's bedroom

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I got ourHogwarts letters today. Ron, Hermione andHarry also got theirOWL results! Hermione and Ron made prefect again. Mum made a huge fuss over him getting prefect again. If I made prefect, I would hide the badge and not tell her about it.  
Ron got good scores, surprisingly. Hermione must have got his head out of Quidditch and into his books.Harry also got good scores. Hermione of course aced all her classes…

**FLASH BACK**

"Harry, Ron, Ginny! Our letters came!" shouted Hermione as she ran up the stairs clutching four letters in her hand. Three of the four letters appeared thicker than the other remaining letter.

"Don't you want to know your OWL scores?" she asked coming into the room whereHarry and I were trying to beat Ron at chess and failing.

Harryand Ron groaned.

"Of course we want to know if we failed." Said Ron dryly.

"Well, here's your letter, Ron. Here's yours Ginny. Harry, this one's yours." Hermione distributed them as she said this. "Well, open them already."

Ron andHarry reluctantly opened them and looked at the sheet with the scores on it. Suddenly Ron andHarry both let out identical whoops of joy.

_What the crap was that? Are they excited about failing or did they actually pass? _I thought as I walked over to get the letters that they had abandoned on the floor.

_**OWL Examination Results – Ronald Weasley**_

_**Astronomy - A - Acceptable**_

_Well, that's understandable, considering what was going on during their exam. Who would be able to pay attention when their teachers are getting hit with stunners?_

_**Care of Magical Creatures - O - Outstanding**_

_**Charms - O - Outstanding**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts - O - Outstanding**_

_THREE 'O's Mum is going to freak! Her ickle roniekins got three 'O's. I better get some earplugs for the party..._

_**Herbology - A - Acceptable**_

_**Divination - T - Troll**_

_Okay so maybe there won't be a party... HAHAHA... he got a 'T'! _

_**History of Magic - A - Acceptable**_

_**Potions - O - Outstanding**_

_Maybe there will be a party..._

_**Transfiguration - O - Outstanding**_

_Wow! Hermione must have really gotten his head out of his arse and into his books. Mum might overlook the 'T' in Divination and throw him a party since he got five 'O 's. Looks like he may have a chance at being an Auror. Now for Harry's…_

_**OWL Examination Results –Harry James Potter**_

**_Asronomy - A - Acceptable_**

_Again, understandable._

**_Care of Magical Creatures- O - Outstanding_**

**_Charms - O - Outstanding_**

_Professor McGonagall will be happy. She was right about Harry, and Umbridge the Toad wasn't._

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O - Outstanding_**

_No thanks to Wart-face Umbridge!_

**_Herbology - E - Exceeds Expectations_**

_Great, but who cares about Herbology..._

**_Divination - P - Poor_**

_Well, who would study the class in which the teacher has a bad outlook on your life span?_

**_History of Magic - A - Acceptable_**

_Boring..._

**_Potions - O - Outstanding_**

_We should have a party both Harry and Ron got O's in potions. It is a miracle after all..._

**_Transfiguration - O - Outstanding_**

_Whoa… Look out world.Herecome Aurors Harry and Ron...I wonder how Hermione did?_I thought sarcastically

"Hermione, can I see your letter?"

"Sure, Ginny."

_**OWL Examination Results – Hermione Granger**_

**_Arithmancy - O - Outstanding_**

**_Astronomy - E - Exceeds Expectations_**

**_Care of Magical Creatures - O - Outstanding_**

**_Charms - O - Outstanding_**

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O - Outstanding_**

**_Herbology - E - Exceeds Expectations_**

**_Ancient Runes - E - Exceeds Expectation_**

**_History of Magic - O - Outstanding_**

**_Potions - O - Outstanding_**

**_Transfiguration - O - Outstanding_**

"Good job, Hermione. Sorry, I can't say I am surprised." I laughed as I ducked a pillow she had tossed at me and I handed her back her letter.

"Thanks." She said as she picked up a book and began to read as Ron andHarry went back to their chess game.

**END FLASHBACK**

After I had read their OWL results, I went to the library to find a book to read. I found a good book and curled up in front of the fire in an armchair to read. I got hungry around noon and went to the kitchen. Mum had left Hermione, Harry, Ron and I a note and a plate of sandwiches. The note said that she had gone out to run some errands and would be back in time to fix dinner. The plate had enough sandwiches left for two people, so I assumed that two had eaten and it was only another person and I left. I left enough sandwiches for someone else and went back to reading my book. I didn't see Hermione,Harry or Ron till dinner, which was kind of strange. They were probably outside flying and Hermione was probably hiding out somewhere watching them or reading.

But other than that an all around boring day.

**MEANWHILE…**

When Mrs. Weasley found Ron,Harry and Hermione in the living room,Harry and Ron were still playing chess and Hermione was watching.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry. You lot may know that Ginny's birthday is in three days. I am planning a surprise party for her. I am going to Diagon Alley today to buy some things for her party. I was wondering if you lot would want to join me, but Giny will not be allowed to know that you weren't here this afternoon. What would you like to do?" said Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"Well, I haven't gotten her a present yet and I wouldlike Ron and Hermione's help, so I'll come with you." SaidHarry glancing at Ron. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and nodded.

"We'll come too." Said Hermione, glancing at Ron. "A surprise party should be fun and I bet she'll like it."

Mrs. Weasley set up a plate of sanwiches in the kitchen on the counter with a stay fresh charm on them and left a note for Ginny, but said all four names on it.

With that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley left for a day full of shopping for Ginny.

* * *

Very boring chapter i know. i think the next one might be a bit better...

As always R&R!

Thanks to my reviewers IAmSiriusGrl (i think) and ktgymchick and hplovesme... sry if i misspelled ur pename i am horrid at remembering names and stuff like that : (


	5. Of Riddles and Boxes

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think I own the Harry Potter characters? If you did, I'm flattered, but they are J K Rowling's. Sorry to anyone who wanted them to be their's and didn't get the memo that they're JKR's. jk y'all but they're J K Rowlings genius.**

**Chapter 5**

**Of Riddles and Boxes**

August 9th  
Too excited…  
So I am skipping this part…

You're probably wondering what in the whole entire bloody universe could make me this excited, if a diary could wonder that is. I can barely keep from screaming for joy. Does happy dance

**Flashback**

"Ginny, wake up, dear. It's time for breakfast." Said my mum shaking me.

"Five more minutes please." I groaned rolling over.

"No, Ginny. If you want any waffles, you'll have to wake up now."

"Okay, fine. I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

Stumbling into the bathroom to get changed, I notice that the handle of a bag was sticking out from underneath Hermione's bed. The handle looked suspiciously like one I had seen from QualityQuidditch Supplies.

_Hmmm… I wonder what that has in it? Oh bugger! Hermione's up. I'll have to wait.._ I thought grinning to myself shutting the door.

"Hurry up, Ginny. I need to get downstairs within this hour." Said Hermione pounding on the door.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." I said opening the door.

"Where did you get that shirt?" asked Hermione.

"At Jenny's Wardrobe of course." I said. I was wearing a white shirt with green writing that says 'La La La I can't hear you!' witha pictureof a frog with it's hands over its ears.

"I like it!" said Hermione grinning as she shut the door to the bathroom.

I walked over to my dresser and started to pick out a pair of earrings. Not seeing the earrings I wanted to wear, I went to my wardrobe to get my box of jewelry that I had inherited from one of my mom's aunts.

"Crap! That hurt!" I said as I hit my head on the side of the wardrobe. Just then I saw the box I was looking for on top of a shiny gold box.

_Hmmm never seen this box before..._I tried sliding the top to the right and left. _It has to somehow_.

"Ginny, are you coming to breakfast or not?" asked Hermione finally out of the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm coming." I sighed and put the box back hoping that it wouldn't disappear before I had the chance to see what was in it or explore it better.

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen I forgot all about getting a pair of earrings to wear. Instead, all my thoughts were on that mysterious box. Sitting down at the table I spooned some eggs onto my plate and grabbed a piece of toast.

_Okay, the top doesn't slide to the right or left. What about up or down? Does it pull off? Darn that box. I am not going to be able to concentrate on anything until I can open it._

Suddenly, something pushed my shoulder causing me to fall into Harry. Looking over, I saw that Ron had pushed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for Hermione. She's been trying to get your attention for almost five minutes now." He answered. As he said this I noticed that Hermione andHarry both seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so what were you needing my attention for, Hermione?" I asked a bit agitated that she would be laughing at me.

"I was wondering if you could hurry up and finish your breakfast so I can ask you something."

"Fine, I'm done anyway." I stood up and followed Hermione out of the kitchen and into the library which mum had placed a silencing charm on so that anyone who needed to study could study in peace, but Hermione and I used the room for talking about stuff that we couldn't talk about in front of the others. Mainly, Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as soon as she shut the door.

I sighed. Hermione might be able to help me with the box so I decided to tell her the reason why I was so spaced out today.

"Let's go see if we can open it. This is weird. I just hope it isn't full of dark stuff." She said opening the door. We ran up the stairs into our room, shutting the door, and getting a few odd looks from Ron and Harry.

"What was that all about?" saidHarry to Ron as we ran by.

Ron shrugged as they went off to their room.

As soon as Hermione had shut the door, I walked over to my wardrobe and got out the box.

"I was afraid it might have had a charm on it so that it would disappear as soon as anyone found it." I explained to Hermione when she gave me an odd look.

"No, I wasn't looking at you strange because you sighed, but because you reached into the wardrobe and pulled out nothing."

It was my turn to look at her funny.

"You can't see it?" I asked incredulous. Seeing her shake her head, I explained what it looked like.

"Flip it over and see if it says a name on the bottom of it." She said though she still looked skeptical.

I flipped it over and gasped. (A/N: perfect time for a cliffie. Lucky you guys I don't want to)

"What? Does it say anything on the bottom?" asked a very excited looking Hermione.

_**" 'A box of gold,**_

_**A riddle to unfold,**_

_**Appearing when my owner's gone,**_

_**To the one serious won,**_

_**Or the one with a spirit,**_

_**To match her hair,**_

_**Whose curiosity isn't that fair,**_

_**A match for a friend's wit,**_

_**Pushing and pulling does no good,**_

_**The key lies in letters,**_

_**Read over and over,**_

_**On the third time, a charm,**_

_**No need to fear,**_

_**This box is harmless,**_

_**I am serious,**_

_**In this Black house,**_

_**I'm the one you can trust,**_

_**Though prankster,**_

_**I may be.**_

_**Remember,**_

_**Third times a charm,**_

_**No harm,**_

_**Will come to the one,**_

_**Who unlocks the secrets,**_

_**Of the box of gold.'" I read.**_

_**Great a riddle. **_

"It's a riddle."

"Hello, Captain Obvious." Hermione had taught me some mugglephrases. This one was one of my favorites.

"Hold on. I'll get some parchment and aquill out of my trunk. Then I'll need you to read it again."

"Line for line? Any spelling changes?"

"You got it!" said Hermione walking over to her trunk and getting out paper and a pen. "Why do you only get to see it?"

"Who knows? Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

" 'A box of gold." I paused as Hermione's quill scratched against the paper.

"a riddle to unfold."

"Appearing when my owner's gone." Another pause, and more scratching.

"To the one serious won." To this I added, "Serious, spelt s-e-r-I-o-u-s."

"Or the one with a spirit,"

"To match her hair."

"Whose curiosity isn't that fair."

"A match for a friend's wit."

"Pushing and pulling does no good."

"The key lies in letters."

"Read over and over." I paused again to wait for Hermione's nod to signal that she had it all down so far.

"On the third time, a charm." I paused before adding, "All one line."

Five minutes later, Hermione had the whole riddle copied down correctly. I checked it and it matched exactly word for word, letter for letter.

"Okay, the first two lines' meanings are obvious. The box of gold has a riddle for us to solve."

"Duh, Hermione! Only someone as thick as Crabbe and Goyle would have trouble figuring that one out." Ifrowned then added. "This might take a bit to figure out. I mean, bits of it aren't that hard to figure out, but some are."

"It wouldn't be a riddle if it were easy."

"You're right." I sighed.

Hermionesmiled, " At least we have all day to figure it out."

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley today." I said puzzled.

"Nope, your mum decided to wait till tomorrow."

"Well, then, lets go to the library so no one can overhear us." I grabbed the box as I stood up.

"Aren't you worried that someone else will see that?" asked Hermione pointing to the box. Or rather the space where the box should be to her, since she couldn't see it.

"Not really. You can't see it, so why would anyone else be able to see it?"

"True, and this will help us figure out who all can see it." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Smiling I headed towards the door, but stopped, unable to open the door due to a box in my hands. The box wasn't really heavy, I just wasn't sure if it was breakable and I didn't want to test its breakablity. Hermione noticed my predicament and laughed. She opened the door and we both walked down to the library.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione. Do you want to playquidditchwithHarry and I?" Ron asked walking up the stairs as we came down. "Why are you holding your arms like that, Ginny? Its not like you've got a breakable phoenix statue in your hands."

"No reason, Ron. I just felt like it."

"Ok…" said Ron looking at me like i'm crazy or something. "So do you girls want to play with us?"

"Not right now, Ron. Maybe later. Thanks, though." Said Hermione giving him a peck on the lips.

"Euuuww! Gross! Please don't do that again while I am in the room!" I said.

Hemione laughed as Ron blushed. "Fine. I'll just have to tease you whenever I find you kissing someone."

At this Ron's ears perked up. "Ginny kissing someone? When?"

"Ron, she didn't say I had kissed someone. She just said that if I was to kiss someone, then she'd have to tease me about it." I frowned. Why do my brothers have to be so overprotective? Its not like I can't take care of myself.

"Oh." Said Ron turning to go.

The rest of the journey to the library was uneventful with no one else asking why I was 'holding air'. I looked quickly around the library to ensure that we were alone before shutting and locking the door. Hermione walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down putting her copy of the riddle on the coffee table, while I put the box on the table and sat down in the recliner with a sigh.

"why does it have to be in a riddle? Why not just say in plain english, who its from and how to open it?" I said.

"But that would take all the fun out of riddles!" Hermione protested. I made a face to which Hermione laughed.

_A box of gold,  
__A riddle to unfold.  
__Already went through this. The box has a riddle for us to unfold._

"Helen, could I borrow some parchment and a quill"

Helen didn't say anything but handed me some parchment and aquill.

_This'll be useful if I ever think of what the riddle might mean…_

_Appearing when my owner's gone – when the box's real owner is gone, perhaps dead or believed dead maybe even in another country. _I thought scribbling furiously on the parchment. Looking up I saw that Helen was also writing quickly.

_Ugghh… she's probably already figured this part out._

_To the one serious won – the box will appear to the one seriousness won over or won the love of maybe.  
Or the one with a spirit,  
To match her hair – Me?Explains why I can see the box and Mione can't.  
Whose curiousity isn't that fair,_

_A match for a friend's wit – Hermione? My curioustiy isn't a match for her wit.  
Pushing…_

As soon as I had started to read the next line, there was a knock at the door. I groaned when Hermione called out for who it was and the answer came back. I got up and went to the door with Helen close behind.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked opening the door.

"Mum just sent me to tell you girls that lunch is ready. Gosh, don't get your knickers in a knot." He said walking off.

Hermione and I ran the box and pieces of parchment up to our room, not that it would be any safer from prying eyes, but that it wouldn't be out in the open. This way if someone did find the parchments or could see the box, we'd know that they had been in our room. Talk about Slytherin qualities.

"Ginny, after lunch, I'll tell you what I figured out."

* * *

I know I'm 'evil' but the next chapter should be up as soon as i get back from my dad's if all goes well...

Please review!


	6. A Serious Riddle

**Disclaimer:** You all should know by now that i own nothing. J.K Rowling owns it. well not my plot and i swear i have one!

**Chapter 6**

**A Serious Riddle**

Hermione and I excused ourselves from lunch as soon as possible without attracting too much attention and with my mum that isn't as easy as it sounds. Today it was especially hard, because I was too excited about what Hermione had figured out to eat. My lack of appetite worried my mum to the point where she wouldn't let me go until I had managed to eat at least a sandwich.

But I managed it, eventually.

"Okay Mione. Spill! What did you figure out?" I said flopping on my bed.

"Well." Said Hermione taking a breath and sitting down on her bed facing me before continuing. " You know the part where it says, 'To the one serious won.' I was thinking that it might be a play on words and it says a bit down, 'I am serious.' Then it says, 'Though prankster, I may be.'"

"But that can't be!"

"But think, Ginny, he lived in this house."

"True, but that doesn't mean its his. It could be Moody's for all we know."

"And Moody would let something that's valuable enough to have a riddle on it out of his sight."

"Well, no, but my point is so many people have been in this house over the last few months that it could be anybody's."

"Ginny, think about this logically and read it again." Hermione handed me a copy of the riddle as she said this.

"Okay, you win this time." I sighed as I handed it back to her a few moments later. I picked up the box along with the piece of parchment that I had been working on earlier, grabbed mynew self inking quill and went back to the library. Hermione obviously had the same idea, because she came down a few seconds later with her piece of parchment andquill in hand.

She shut the door and sat down, this time in the armchair while I stretched out on the couch with my copy of the riddle in front of me.

_Why couldn't Sirius have just left me a letter with instructions on it? Better yet just tell Remus about this._

Even though I grumbled about figuring out the riddle, it was kind of fun in an almost twisted way and it was smart since it takes a while to figure out riddles, especially if you don't know the person who wrote the riddle. Thanks to Hermione though we now knew who wrote the riddle, or we think we know.

_Pushing and Pulling does no good – it opens some other way than pushing and pulling maybe?_

_The key lies in letters – letters somehow make this thing open…_

_Hmmm… wait a minute.. What if it opens by tapping certain letters like the entry from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley?_

With this thought I dashed upstairs to get my wand but stopped suddenly about halfway up the stairs. What if this worked and opening a box like this was considered underage magic? What if the box contained dark stuff? Deciding that I shouldn't worry and that it couldn't be underage magic, I continued up the stairs and into my room at a slower pace. Moments later I was back in the library answering Helen's question of, "What was that all about?"

"Well, the key lies in letters." I said showing her my wand.

She frowned but nodded; "Somehow I don't think that's right."

I raised an eyebrow at this but I understood where she was coming from. Somehow, sometimes you just know when it's the right thing to do; this was obviously not one of those times for Hermione. But I had to try.

Taking a deep breath, I tapped out S-I-R-I-U-S on the line that said, 'I am serious.' I paused to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. So I tapped out B-L-A-C-K on the next line. For a few seconds nothing happened and just as I was about to admit that it didn't work, a voice came from the box. To my amazement (though it shouldn't have since Hermione told me whom she thought the box was from) the voice sounded like Sirius! Barking laugh and all!

"So you've figured out who this box is from? Too bad you haven't figured out how to open it! (At this point, the voice barked a short laugh) That's right this isn't how to open it. Have fun." Here it broke off with a loud, "Ouch! Wadidja do that for Moony? I could've just lost some important brain cells."

"Right. You have important brain cells. That's a funny one." Said another voice. With that sounds of a scuffle and an occasional 'Ooof' came out for a few seconds then it was silent again.

I looked at Hermione and burst out laughing. She joined in.

It took us quite a bit to settle down, but when we finally did the calm didn't last for long. Smart ol' me had to bring it back up.

"I guess you were right Hermione, but if 'Moony' was in on this it can't be booby trapped that bad."

For some reason, my comment was hilarious, because we both ended up laughing again. After we had once again calmed down, we went back to work on the riddle.

_The key lies in letters,_

_Read over and over,_

_On the third time, a charm,_

_No need to fear. – Clever Sirius! But it won't work I already know that this isn't Ron's box. The fact that he can't see is still there**. (A/n: for all you slow people first letter of the last three lines)**_

_Read over and over,_

_On the third time, a charm, - maybe on the third time of reading it a clue or something._

_No need to fear,_

_This box is harmless – obvious meaning_

"I think I know how to open it." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" I asked I hadn't exactly heard her. All I had heard was think and open it.

"I think I know how to open it." Hermione repeated a bit louder.

"Okay, so how?"

"Well, I think you just have to read it three times. You've already read it twice."

"That's a bit easy. Don't you think Hermione?"

"It is a bit easy, but I don't think this is the last riddle we have to solve to open the box though."

"I guess it can't hurt to try." I sighed and read the riddle aloud again. There was a soft noise like a wind chime and the box began to get a bit warm in my hands. Turning it over quickly, I realized that the top had changed a bit so that it looked like a lock box instead of a normal box that can't open.

"Well, Hermione, you were right, but we've got a slight problem." I said.

"What's the problem? I can't see one."

I rolled my eyes at her rather lame joke and said, "The box now has a lid but the lid is locked."

"Drat. I wish we were of age. This underage law is really annoying."

"We could get some one else to do the honors." Hermione looked thoughtful so I took the hint that she was thinking and shut up.

"Do you have a bobby pin, paper clip or a small screwdriver that will fit in the key hole?" Hermione frowned as I shook my head. "Okay, let's go look in my trunk for one. If not then we'll ask Remus to do the honors.

* * *

Ten minutes of searching through Hermione's neat, but book filled trunk left us with no bobby pin, paper clip or screwdriver and a huge mess on Hermione's bed.

"Okay, that's it. I guess we'll go see if Remus will do the honors." Hermione sighed as she got up from kneeling in front of her trunk.

"How are we going to get Remus to open this? I mean, it's not like we can just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Remus! Hermione and I found an invisible box that only I can see and we'd like you to open the lock for us.'" I said sarcastically.

"No, but you can say that you found it. I couldn't have found it if I can't see it!" Hermione laughed as I glared at her. "Let's go find him and get this over with."

I picked up the box with a sigh and walked out the door. Without thinking I walked up the stairs to the next floor where Remus' room was. After knocking on the door several times and not receiving an answer, I walked down the two flights of stairs to see if he was in the living room, library, or kitchen. Walking through the empty living room and into the kitchen, I found Hermione asking mum if she knew where Remus was. Mum said that she thought he was in the study cleaning it or in the attic with Buckbeak. He'd been in the attic a lot lately, well more specifically since Sirius died. Hermione thanked my mum and walked off towards the study. I quickly caught up to her receiving an odd look from my mum.

Hermionetried the door to the study. It was locked.

"Remus? Are you in there?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice from the other side of the door. It sounded like Remus but a bit huskier.

"It's Helen and Jenny. We need to ask you a question." I called out.

"All right. Just a second."

A few moments later the door to the study opened to reveal Remus sitting on the floor with a box in front of him. The box seemed to be full of pictures, but there were a few other things in there like a teddy bear and a furry book.

"Sorry, just going through some of Sirius' old school things that I found while cleaning in here." He explained gesturing to the box.

"Umm Hermioneand I have a favor to ask of you." I said shifting the box slightly in my arms.

"I thought you had a question." He said raising one eyebrow.

"Well… It's actually more of a favor than a question."

"Okay, shoot then."

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Receiving a nod from Hermione, I continued. "I found a gold box in my wardrobe this morning. The box had a riddle for us to solve to open it. We figured out the riddle, but it also has a lock on it. We couldn't find any bobby pins, paper clips or small screwdrivers so we thought we'd ask you to open it for us."

"Okay, that's not too hard." Said Remus pulling out his. "Where's the box?"

"That's where this gets interesting." Said Hermione looking at me once more.

_Why do I have to explain all this? Hermione is perfectly capable of telling him._

"Well, you see, the thing is, as far as we can tell, only I can see the box. I mean, Hermione can't, Ron can't, Mum can't and obviously you can't since it's in my arms right now."

"Well that is a bit of a predicament, isn't it?" said Remus with an interesting look on his face. He had one eyebrow raised, but one side of his nose was all scrunched up. " So that's why you're holding your arms like that. Wondered about that. I think if you can point my wandin the right direction then I can open it just be careful."  
"Thanks Remus." I said as I aimed his wand at the box. "Okay, it's good."

"Alohamora," (sp?) Said Remus and the box once again said something that boxes don't normally say, in Sirius' voice.

"So you've finally cracked the first riddle. Yes, I said first riddle. So yes that means there is another one to solve, just to make sure you are really a friend and to make sure you lot are working together on this little beauty."

"What beauty? I don't see anything." Said another voice sounding like Remus.

"Shut up, Moony!" said Sirius' voice. "Now where was I? Ah yes! Another riddle!" At this a sheet of parchment appeared with some writing on it, but the box didn't give us time to read it before it continued. "Now, since you've got your riddle. I should probably have Moony here tell you how to put the answer in so you can open the lock."

"Finally! Ouch! Gosh no need to hit the instruction guy, Padfoot! Anyway, when and if you figure out the riddle just use someone's wand to tap the lock. It'll unfold to reveal buttons with letters on them. Just hit the buttons to spell out the password, phrase or whatever mister smarty pants here has come up with. OW! Darn you, Padfoot! How am I supposed to tell them the rest with a headache?"

"Fine, then. I'll tell them, you bloody…"

"Don't say it!"

"Fine! All I was gonna say was…"

"Don't say it!"

"Fine. Moony here was going to mention that you only had 24 hours to figure out the riddle then all your hard work goes down the drain and the riddles change, so it won't be easy to redo all your work. Toodles!"

"Honestly Padfoot! Can't you think of something better to say than 'Toodles!'? What kind of person says 'Toodles?"

"Fine! Have fun then! Doubt anyone would but Hermione or Remus, but have fun anyway!"

The box finally shut up and Remus started cracking up. Hermione and I had been laughing at Sirius' and Remus' argument but we had shut up when we heard that we only had 24 hours to figure out the riddle.

"Remus, would you shut up? We only have 24 hours to figure out the riddle." Said Hermione. I gave her a look that said, Whoa, she just told a former teacher to shut up! Hermione caught this and glared at me.

"So!" said Remus like a little kid, not noticing my look or Hermione's glare. "It's not like it's going to be that hard. After all, Sirius made it up!"

"But that also means that if we get it wrong we'll probably be sporting pink hair for at least a week." I pointed out. After all, Sirius was a Marauder.

"Good point! But you forget that I was there."

"Do you know what the answer is, then?" Hermione asked.

"No." Said Remus.

"Well, then that's not much help then is it?"

To this Remus shook his head biting his lip to keep from laughing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the piece of parchment.

'_**What begins with an 's'**_

_**and ends with an 's'**_

_**is black**_

_**has existed for a year,**_

_**while the other is thought gone,**_

_**to the grave,**_

_**or worse.'**_ I read aloud.

"Okay, so it's not Sirius." Said Remus. Hermione and I agreed with him. Sirius fit the first part but not the last.

"This last part is a bit hard." Said Hermione. "Has existed for a year, While the other is thought gone, To the grave, Or worse."

Silence reigned once again as Hermione, Remus and I thought about the riddle. Occasionally, Remus would mutter something like, 'Not Sirius, Not Padfoot, but who?'

_Okay existed for a year while the other is thought gone to the grave or worse. Sirius was still alive, but everyone else thought he had been kissed by the dementors . Then I met him here. _Suddenly it clicked, the pieces fell in place, i had an eipiphany, or whatever.

"Guys, I think I got it!" I said really excited.

"Okay, out with it then." Said Hermione.

"It's Snuffles!" I said. Remus and Hermione looked at me kind of odd. "It makes sense. Sirius hid near Hogsmeade for a long time as a dog. What did he ask us to call him when we wrote?"

Hermione thought this over while Remus started grinning.

"Did you already knew this?" I asked Remus.

Remus nodded grinning until I punched him in the arm. "Ow! That really hurts."

"Yea, it comes from having so many brothers. Now why didn't you tell us if you knew?"

"Because I promised Padfoot that I wouldn't tell and he kind of jinxed the box so that if I told the password then something would happen to me. Sirius didn't say what but I gathered that I wouldn't like it one bit."

"Remus can we borrow your wand then?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." He said as he handed it to me.

Taking a deep breathe I tapped the lock and it unfolded to reveal a keypad like it had explained.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I started to type. S-N-U-F-F-L-E-S. Nothing happened.

"Well, you aren't jinxed so maybe it worked." Said Hermione.

I frowned and looked closer at the box. It didn't appear any different, but I tried the lock anyway. To my amazement, it was unlocked. Hurriedly pulling it off, I opened the lid and looked in. (**A/n:** if I was really evil I'd put a cliffie.)

"What's in the box?" asked Remus.

I tipped the box over and out fell about eight envelopes. One was labled 'Moony', so I handed it to Remus. Looking through the rest, I found that there was ones labled for Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Mum, Dumbledore, and I. Wordlessly, Hermione grabbed hers and tore it open. Following her lead, I grabbed mine and went to go sit in the armchair to read it.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Since you are reading this I am either unable to return or dead. Great way to start a letter I know, but it must be said sometime. If you wish to believe I am not dead, Fred and George might be able to help you with your search. (Who wouldn't want to look for me, though?)**_

_**All the letters have charms on them so that only the person who it's addressed to can read it. **__**So don't bother trying to read anyone else's letter. What did you expect from a Marauder? Me to let you read other people's mail?**_

_**If I am right, (which I usually am) Fred and George will be working on a new project and will give you some of the finished product and the antidote. Okay more than some, but I know they'll read you that part of their letter. **_

_**I want you to use this 'product' of theirs to cause mayhem worthy of the Marauders in Grimwauld Place, sock and underwear raids, things disappearing, itching powder in underwear, you name it. **_

_**Don't leave outHarry just because he's your one true love. (I'm glad this is a letter otherwise I'd be running for my life)** You got that right, Sirius. _I thought blushing and cracking up at the same time. I knew I was probably getting looks from Remus and Hermione, so I looked over and noticed that they were doing the same thing. _Wonder what their letter's say?_

_**Don't leave out Remus because he's your friend either. Especially don't leave Remus and Harry out because they're not part of your family. (This will help keep suspiscion off of you in the long run.) Don't 'forget' to include Fred and George in these pranks just because they helped make them possible either. I am trusting you to cause some Marauder Mayhem for me.**_

_**The second 'job' I have for you is to get Remus and Tonks together. I know Moony won't admit that he likes her and still thinks he's not good enough for anyone, but somehow I know you can get them together. The other part of the job is to get Ron and Hermione together. (If you haven't already. Oh! IncludeHarry in this job wink ) I don't care really how you get them together just do it whether you lock them in a room together or send them anonymous love notes, I don't bloody well care! Just get them together. Just if you decide to lock Remus and Tonks in a room together don't do it around a full moon, unless you want Moony to kill you. But use your imagination, and brainstorm with Harry, I'm sure he'll have some ideas. (If you don't have enough of your own. That revenge on Fred and George when you were nine was sweet.)**_

_**Third thing; secret room and passages. Yup! I said secret room and passages. Use these to your benefit, to eveyone's amusement, embarassment or for pranks. The letter for your mum contains the information on which rooms I was going to have people stay in. This house is quite big and we haven't quite used half the rooms because they weren't clean, but they are now if you haven't noticed.**_

_**When your mum tells you which room is yours, go over to the bed and sit facing the wall at the head of the bed. The password is 'Harry' just whisper it to the wall. To change the password say the old password then say, '**abeo'** followed by the new password The door of the room is charmed to move to where ever the bed touches the wall. It doesn't matter if you decide to get a new bed, it will still work.**_

_**Now for the passageway! The password is a bit odd. It's 'Holy crap'. This is because I hit my head on the shelf while trying to change the password. The wardrobe contains the entrance. Open the wardrobe and on your right there should be a lever that looks like a small pole to hang clothes on. Push it. Then say the password. Changing the password, is the same as changing the password for the room. (Change it toHarry if you want and no I didn't hit my head because it was oversized!) **_

_**I think that's it.**_

_**Snuffles**_

_**P.S – No matter what you say, I still believe that you andHarry are perfect for each other.**_

_I wonder what 'product' Fred and George are going to give me? They won't know what hit them! Mwhahahaha! I'd better deliver the rest of the letters. _I thought putting my letter into my pocket and grabbing the others. Remus and Hermione were still reading their letters, so I left to go deliver Mum's, Harry's, Ron's, Dumbledore's and Fred and George's letters.


	7. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: **This is all J.K Rowling's genius. The plot (whatever there is of it :-) ) is mine, so is Pixie, but thats it!

Holy cow! this chapter is long 10 freakin pages! no wonder it took forever to write. Sorry about that by the way.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday Surprises**

The next morning, I awoke to sunlight streaming onto my face. I blinked in confusion. My bed doesn't face the window. Then I remembered. In Sirius' letter, he had mentioned new rooms and true to his word, Mum had announced our new rooms right after she had read her letter. Hermione and I now shared a bathroom but had our own separate rooms, on the third floor.Harry and Ron had the rooms across from us, also sharing a bathroom. Remus had a bedroom on the fourth floor, while Tonks had the bedroom next to it. The two rooms shared an adjoining bathroom, which I guessed was another of Sirius' not so subtle hints. To my surprise, mum only chuckled at Remus' and Tonk's predicament, no yelling or lecture. Mum and Dad's room is now across from Remus and Tonk's rooms, along with a guest bedroom. Meanwhile, on the second floor (there are no bedrooms on the first floor) Fred and George shared a room that was seperated by a bathroom(not adjoining) from the room that Snape would use when he was here. I smiled at this. Snape wouldn't be around too much due to this arangement, unless he wanted to be the unsuspecting queine(sp?) pig for some of Fred and George's experiments for their Joke shop. Bill and Charlie had the rooms across the hall from Fred and George, but Bill and Charlie didn't come home often due to their lines of work and Order 'buisness'. The rest of the day had been spent in a flurry of moving stuff from one room to the next. My new room was great, the only thing missing is some color. The walls are a plain white, while the furniture is mahogany. The canopy and bed sheets are the only things that aren't plain in the room so far as they had been my sheets and canopy from the room I had shared with Helen.

I sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. Great, it's 9:45. I guess I had better get up, I thought slowly getting out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Today happened to be my birthday, as well as the day we were going to get our supplies from Diagon Mall. Knowing that I'd have to wear robes to Diagon Mall, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black tank top. There was no need for earrings or anything special yet, well maybe there was, but I didn't worry about them just yet.

I started to walk down the three flights of stairs then stopped. Why was I walking? There are plenty more fun ways to go down stairs! I thought grinning mischeiviously. Looking down to make sure that the coast was clear I noticed that Snape was starting down the stairs. What better way to start out my birthday than annoying Snape?

"Geronimo!" I yelled starting to slide down the banister. Snape stopped and looked around. He didn't see me sliding down the banister. He shrugged and continued walking. I was half a flight behind him now. He must have heard something, because he looked back in time to jump out of the way, almost falling down the stairs in the process. I laughed as I kept sliding the rest of the way. Reaching the end of the banister, I jumped neatly off and landed on my feet. I grinned. That had been fun and had annoyed Snape by the look on his face. He scowled at me as he headed towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, dear." Said my mum smiling. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I thought about it for a bit. It was my birthday so as a tradition I got whatever I wanted to eat for breakfast, and dinner. I could have anything ranging from French Toast to the normal porridge for breakfast.

"Could I have some banana and chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked. Mum nodded and I grinned. She made some of the best banana and chocolate chip pancakes and we only got them on special occasions.

I sat down at the table to wait. Snape was sitting further down the table eating some toast and scowling the whole time. I tried to think of things that I could do today to annoy him, but didn't come up with anything that we hadn't already done off the top of my head.  
"Here you go, dear." Said mum coming into the kitchen and setting a plate of three wonderful smelling banana and chocolate chip cookies in front of me..

"Thanks, mum." I said starting to dig in. They were delicious. I was just starting on my second one when a hand reached out and grabbed my plate away.

"Hey! I was enjoying those!" I said turning around expecting to see Fred, George or Ron, but instead seeing Remus.

"I can tell! Now what did you do to annoy our favorite Slytherin?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked in what I hoped was an innocent voice. I even tried the innocent face, but Remus laughed.

"You had to have done something to make Snape scowl that much." Said Remus. (Snape had left the room while I was still enjoying my first pancake.)

"What lil' ol' me did something to annoy someone? Never!" I said trying to hide a smile as I reached for the plate.

"Right…" said Remus skeptically holding my plate just out of my reach.

"Fine. So I slid down the banister, nearly hitting Snape on the way, but he jumped out of the way and almost fell down the stairs. Now can I have my pancakes back?"

Remus didn't answer as he was laughing, but he put the plate back down on the table and I started eating again. I heard the door open and close, but didn't turn around. I assumed Remus had left, so I was a bit surprised when Tonks sat down across from me.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny." Said Tonks, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Tonks. You just missed Remus." I said grinning. Tonks frowned a bit at me. I just smiled and went back to enjoying my pancakes.

After I was finished I put my plate in the sink and walked off to find Ron,Harry or Hermione. We were supposed to leave for DiagonAlley right after lunch. I walked around the house for almost twenty minutes with no luck, so I decided to find something in my room to amuse myself with.

* * *

"You haven't gotten her a gift yet, mate?" Ron asked incredulous.

"No, I haven't. I didn't know what to get her so I am going to get her something in DiagonAlley later." Said Harry. He, Ron and Hermione were in the Harry's room wrapping Ginny's gifts. It was almost 11, and they hadn't seen or heard Ginny yet so they had figured it was safe enough to wrap her presents.

"Alright, mate." Said Ron sighing as he wrapped the last present.

"What are-" Hermione had started to say something but was cut off by a loud 'Geronimo' that resounded throughout the house. The three looked at each other startled and made their way hurriedly out of the room towards the stairwell where the sound had seemed to come from.

Upon their arrival, the three didn't see anything unusual, just Snape walking down the last twenty or so steps.

"You don't think _Snape _yelled that do you?" said Ron looking towardsHarry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione looked back at him with startled expressions.

"N. nooo. I don't think he did." Stuttered Hermione.

"No, he most definitely did not." Said another voice from the stairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around to see Remus looking at them with an amused expression on his face.

"Who did then, Mr. I-know-everything?" askedHarry with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ginny did." Said Remus with a smug grin on his face. The three Gryffindors just stared at him with their mouths hanging open in shock. Ginny? Quiet little Ginny, scream Geronimo for no apparent reason? No, that couldn't be right. Remus laughed at their expressions and told them what he had seen.

When Remus was finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him for a few seconds in shock again then burst out in laughter.

"Right, Remus and the next thing you'll tell us is that pigs can fly." Said Ron between bouts of laughter.

"Fine, then. If you don't believe me grab some of the twins wonderful Extendable Ear's and follow me." Said Remus with a smug smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Remus." Said Ron, whileHarry and Hermione seemed to be having second thoughts about whether or not Ginny had actually done what Remus said she did. Ron went into his room and fetched three Extendable Ear's and proceeded to follow Remus,Harry and Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen.

Remus walked in, while the three remained outside listening to the conversation going on inside the kitchen. Tonks walked up and was going to ask them what they were doing, but Remus came out of the kitchen so she just went in through the door that he had held open for her.

"Don't even say it, Moony." SaidHarry grinning and shaking his head.

"Say what?" asked Remus trying and failing to look innocent.

Harryjust shook his head again and walked back upstairs. Ron and Hermione also shook their heads in disbelief, but the couple walked off in the direction of the library, leaving Remus on his own once again.

* * *

"Ginny, its time for lunch." Said Hermione poking her head in through the doorway.

"Okay. One sec." I got up and put a bookmark in my place in the book I was reading. It was a muggle book called _Too Young to Die _that Hermione had let me borrow from her. It was a good book, but a little sad.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked reaching the door way where Hermione was waiting not so patiently.

"Errr... In the library." Said Hermione trying not to look flustered and failing.

I knew that Hermione wasn't telling the truth by the flustered look on her face, but I decided to leave it alone.

Lunch passed quickly and before I knew it we were on our way to Diagon Alley.

"First stop, Flourish and Blott's!" I exclaimed as soon as we were all there.

"What's up with her?" Ron whispered to Hermione. I was leading with Harry, Ron and Hermione close on my heels. Of course, Harry's 'guard' was following us under an invisibility cloak.

"I heard that!" I said. Not turning around.

Hermione laughed.

"I think she thinks she's gonna get presents 'cause it's her birthday." Said Hermione.

"Her? Get presents? Never!" saidHarry in a mock surprised voice. I giggled.

"Here's Flourish and Blott's." said Hermione leading the way in.

It didn't take us long to find our school books.Harry also got an animagi book, extra hexes and jinxes book, and a few other books on different topics.Harry thought that no one noticed him getting the extra books, but I saw Ron and Hermione exchange a glance and knew that I was not the only one to have noticed Harry's extra books.

Before I left the store, I noticed a particularly large book on one of the display shelves. The title read, 'The Mysteries of the Animal Kingdom: Magical and Not.' I walked over and flipped quickly through it. I gasped. It had every type of creature alive in it, from Griffins to mice and some thought extinct. I looked at the price tag, 10 galleons. I sighed. I'd have to wait to get it.

Next we stopped by the apothecaries to get some more potion supplies. Boy, was I glad to get out of there. Frog eyes are not my favorite things to see. I can't imagine drinking a potion with that in it. Eurggh!

Any ways, after stopping by Madam Malkin's for our school robes, we decided that ice cream sounded great.

We walked up to the window to get our ice cream. (A/N: I am not sure how it exactly works but this is how I imagine the ice cream parlor, so deal with it if you don't like it. If its wrong tell me though I don't guarantee I'll change it.) Hermione went first, ordering a normal banana split. Ron ordered a two scoop cone with one scoop of peanut butter crunch and one scoop of chocolateand Harry got a two scoop cone also, but his had two scoops of rocky road. I had a very hard time deciding between a hot fudge sundae and a cone with two scoops of chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough, but I finally decided on the chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough cone.

The four of us quickly found an outside table and sat down to eat our ice cream. As always, it was delicious. Normally, I got a vanilla cone or maybe strawberry, but today I had wanted to try something different and I had been told that chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream was really good by a very reliable source.

"Knut for your thoughts." Said a soft voice close to my ear. I jumped startled and turned to see that it had beenHarry that had startled me. He chuckled a bit when I jumped, but didn't say anything.

"So that's all my thoughts are worth? See if I tell you anything!" I said acting put off. I glanced around for Ron and didn't see him or Hermione for that matter.

"Ron and Hermione went to QualityQuidditch Supplies already. We are supposed to meet them there when we're done with our ice cream."

I nodded asHarry went back to his ice cream.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" asked Hermione asHarry and I came up beside her and Ron outside of QualityQuidditch Supplies.

"Ginny is a very slow eater." Said Harry. I felt myself blush slightly. It was true, if I didn't have to eat fast, I take my sweet time.

"Fine. Where to next?" said Ron.

"How about we check out QualityQuidditch Supplies for a bit, then go to the Magical Menagerie?" I suggested. The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." SaidHarry opening the door of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Once inside I looked around and sighed.Quidditch was my favorite sport. There were threeChaser positions open this year on the Gryffindor team. I was planning on trying out, but without a good broom, my chances were screwed.

In the front display was a Nimbus 2001, one of the fastest on the market. Of course I wouldn't get one like that maybe a Nimbus 2000 if I was lucky. I sighed and turned away to look at the robes.

"Can we go now?" asked Hermione from near the front of the store.

"Sure, let's go." I said. Ron andHarry followed with a bit of whining on Ron's part.

The next stop was the Magical Menagerie. I love that store.

A little bell rang as I gently pushed the door open. Cages of all sizes lined the walls. Some held beautiful owls, while others had magnificent hawks. On the other wall were cages that held other animals, like dogs and cats. In the center were rats, rabbits and toads. In the far back was where the snakes and lizard's are. I walked over to the side with the cats and dogs. On one of the cages was a sign that read, 'month old kittens 5 g.' I peered in and gasped. There were five kittens. Each was really cute. One was pure black with yellow eyes, two were tabbies, but one of the tabbies had green eyes and the other had brown eyes. One was orange and white striped with green eyes and the last kitten was pure white with clear blue eyes. The last kitten caught my eye. I checked the tag. It was a she and she was not claimed or anything.

I sighed. I really wanted that cat.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked the storekeeper from behind me. I jumped and whirled around.

"Er… Sure." I said. The storekeeper nodded and pulled out a key. With three swift motions the kitten was in my arms and the door was once again shut.

"Call me when you want to put her back or are ready to purchase her." With this and a smile the storekeeper moved off to the back of the store. I heard some whispering, but I couldn't tell what was being said. The kitten in my arms licked my face. Her rough tongue wasn't at all wet like a dog's. I giggled. She's so cute, I thought.

Looking around I spied Ron and Hermione looking at owl food.Harry was in the back talking to the storekeeper. I really wanted to showHarry the kitten, but I didn't want to interrupt so I walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey 'mione, check this kitten out." I said as I approached them.

"Aw… it's so cute." She practically squealed as she spied the kitten that I had cradled in my arms.

"I know. She's so adorable." I said. "what do you think, Ron?"

"Er… She's okay, I guess." Said Ron reaching out to pet her.

"Who's okay?" askedHarry coming up behind me and thus not seeing the kitten till I turned around.

"She is." I said indicating the kitten in my arms.Harry smiled suddenly.

"Did you get the owl pellets, Ron?"Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did." He said showing us the bag he was holding which I just noticed.

"You lot can go on ahead. I told the shopkeeper that I'd help him with one of the snakes." Said Harry.

I sighed and walked back over to the kitten's cage. When I shut the cage door behind the kitten, I could have sworn I heard a voice saying, 'Too bad. She seems really nice.' I whirled back around but didn't see anything. Shrugging I turned back around and joined Hermione and Ron with soft indistinguishable whispers following me.

Ron and Hermione were in a heated discussion about whether cats or owls were better pets when I joined them, so I was left to my thoughts. I really wished I could have gotten the book and the kitten. Heck! I would have been happy if I could have just gotten one of them. Dad was earning more, but we still weren't even remotely close to being rich. I sighed. It was hard sometimes to be poor, other times you didn't notice that fact.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Ron, Hermione, and I stopped and turned.Harry came running up a bit out of breath, but he smiled and said, 'Thanks.'

"Do we have time to stop by Fred and George's shop?" I asked. Hermione looked at her watch before replying.

"No, we don't." She said. "Maybe we can come back in a day or two."

"Okay." I said. We had been told to be ready to leave by 5:30. Apparently it was close, because Hermione wouldn't let us even hesitate as we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. From the Leaky Cauldron, we flooed back to Grimwauld Place. Hermione went first followed by Harry, then I went followed by Ron. Harry's guard hadapparated back.

I stumbled out of the and tripped overHarrywho had apparently had problems and had somehow ended up sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. I landed on top of him with an 'Oomph.'

Hermione laughed at our predicament. Remus came into the room to see what the commotion was about just as Ron came shooting out of the fireplace and landed on top of me. Seeing the pile of tangled limbs that was Ron,Harry and I, Remus burst out laughing as Hermione startedlaughing harder.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Ron.

"Geroff!" saidHarry from the bottom of the stack.

"I would but Ron is on top of me." I said attempting to get up.

"I can't get up Ginny's on my foot." Said Ron.

"On your foot my foot." I grumbled trying to stand and falling again.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, Harry. Ron's bloody heavy."

"I am not!"

"If you weren't heavy, I'd be able to stand."

"Ron! Just get up or I'll be the-boy-who-was-squished-to-death!" Hermione and Remus were now rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Ron! Get your fat ass up!" At first, I had just been annoyed, now Ron was making me angry.

"I can't someone's pinned my arm down."

That did it. I got really angry, but then I felt all of my anger leave with a whoosh.

"Uh oh." I said as I felt a weight suddenly disappear from where it had been on top of me. As I said that Ron gave a yell and there was a thud. I got up quickly. The first thing I noticed was that the armchair was no longer upright, instead it was knocked over onto its back. I groaned this can't have been good. The second thing I noticed was that Remus and Hermione were no longer laughing, they were now staring at me. The last thing I noticed was that Ron was sprawled out behind the overturned armchair half on the floor half on the back of the armchair.

"Oops." I said sheepishly as I helped Ron up.

"Remind me not to annoy you on purpose again." He groaned as he rubbed his head. "That kind of hurt."

At that Remus, Hermione andHarry burst out laughing. Ron and I looked at each other. He shook his head and I circled my index finger around my ear. Ron nodded.

"Help with the chair. Would you?" I asked of Ron since the other three people in the room were unable to get off the floor with laughter. I couldn't really see what was so funny.

Any way, Ron and I somehow managed to put the chair back upright about two seconds before mum came into the room.

"What's all this racket about?" she asked looking at the three people trying to stop laughing.

I rolled my eyes and Ron filled her in. She shook her head when Ron was done and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." She said walking out of the room.

"Have you ever done that before, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Done what?"

"Sent someone flying across the room."

"Only when I was extremely annoyed with someone." I said.

"Right, well, I'm going to go put up this stuff." Said Ron indicating to his bags. "Are you coming too, Harry?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff."

"I think I'll go read until dinner. That book you lent me, Hermione is really good. It's a bit sad though." I said. Hermione nodded and I turned towards the stairs.

* * *

Forty minutes later, I put the book down and sighed. I had almost cried when the main character had gotten leukimia, but rejoiced when she got better. All in all it had been a great book and I was gratefull to Hermione for lending it to me.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Dinner was in five minutes so I might as well go down stairs and see if I could help Mum at all. I grinned as I slid down the bannister. It was my birthday, so I wouldn't get in too much trouble for doing this, just as long as I didn't hurt anyone. Jumping off the banister, I walked into the kitchen. Mum shooed me out saying not to come in until she called. Something about surprises being ruined or something, but either way, I had five minutes and nothing to do. So I flopped on the couch to wait. Today had been rather ordinary besides the incident earlier with Ron and Harry, but that hadn't been that bad. Looking back on it, it was actually rather funny. We must've looked pretty funny, I mused smiling to myself.

"Supper's ready!" called Mum from the entrance to the kitchen.

The reaction this caused would scare people who don't have a lot of siblings as I do half out of their mind. It sounded like hundreds of elephants were pounding down the stairs. I frowned and walked into the kitchen. There were streamers and balloons decorating the room. A banner hung across the wall directly across from the door. It said, 'Happy Birthday Ginny!' in large hot pink letters. My jaw dropped as I walked in and took a seat. Mum had really out done herself this time the decorations were great and the food… Don't even get me started! She had made all of my favorite foods.

Ron came in and sat across from me, while Hermione took the seat next to me. Remus came in with a big grin on his face that made me a bit nervous. After all he was a Maurader. Remus sat down next to Ron and Tonks sat next to Remus. Fred and George came in and sat down across from each other, one next to Tonks and the other next to Hermione.Harry came in and sat next to me, as it was the only open seat other than Mum and Dad's normal seats.

The food was great. Mum had made a great dinner as always and everyone was raving about her cooking, but she wasn't done yet. When everyone had finished dinner, she went into the kitchen and came out with a huge chocolate cake with chocolate icing. On the top in white icing, it said, 'Happy Birthday, Ginny.' Around the outside of the rectangular cake, it had sixteen candles, fifteen because that's how old I was turning and one to grow on. (A/N: tell me if she should be fourteen going into her fifth year.) Everyone started singing happy birthday and I grinned thinking of my wish.

"Blow them out, Ginny!" someone said from my right.

I closed my eyes and blew. I opened them and the candles had been blown out. Just as I started to reach for them to take them off of the cake they lit up again. Fred and George started laughing. I grinned and tried blowing them out again. The same results happened. Then I got an idea. Water should help. I got up and went to the sink for a glass of water. Coming back to the table I set the glass next to the cake. Carefully extracting a still burning candle from the cake I dropped it into the class. With a hiss it went out and the laughter stopped.

"Aw! Man! Why'd you have to ruin our fun, Ginny?" asked Fred.

"Because I wouldn't be me if I didn't ruin your fun, now would I?" I said sweetly. Fred and George reluctantly agreed. Growing up they had tried to prank me several times, but the pranks had usually 'mysteriously' backfired.

The cake was awesome as Mum's cakes always are, but each one she bakes seems to get better and better.

Finally, everyone was finished and it was my favorite part of my birthday. Present time. Being the only girl could have its advantages, but then it has its disadvantages too.

As tradition in this house had it, my gifts were in the library. I gasped. They covered the top of a desk. I pulled up my favorite squishy armchair to curl up in while I unwrapped all of the wonderful looking gifts.

"Open this one last." Said Mum moving a parcel to the floor.

"Which one should I open first then?" I asked.

"How about this one?" said Tonks handing me a heavy rectangular package.

"No, this one." Said Ron trying to hand me another package.

"How about I open Tonks' first since it's in my arms already, then yours' Ron." Ron grudgingly agreed.

Tearing open the package, I gasped again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Tonks had gotten me the book I had seen in Flourish and Blott's.

"How did you know I wanted this?" I asked.

"Do you think there was only one person tailing you lot all day?" she asked. Now that I thought about it, no I didn't think there had been only one person following us, maybe two or three.

"That's the last of them. I said standing up. I had gotten some joke things from Fred and George, including a small box that said do not open till you're alone on top. I suspected that it was full of invisibility pills or something like that. Ron had gotten me a practice quaffle. Hermione had given me several novels like the one she had loaned to me. Mum and Dad had gotten me a new set of dress and a Nimbus 2001. They said something about saving up for it for a bit. Charlie had given me a book full of pictures and information on some of the dragons he worked with. Bill had given me an I.O.U saying that he hadn't 'found anything special enough for his baby sister's birthday, yet' but to give him sometime to find something. Remus had given me a package secretly and gave me a card explaining that it would be better if I opened it in private.

"There's one more. Let me go get it." SaidHarry hopping up and running out of the room.

I shrugged and sat back down, flipping absentmindedly through 'The Mysteries of the Animal Kingdom: Magical and Not.'

Harry came back into the room with a suspiciously plain box with several holes in the lid. He set it down on the desk and sat down as I eyed it suspiciously.

'Is anyone going to open this box anytime soon? It's a bit stuffy in here.' Said a voice from inside the box.

I nearly jumped out of my seat in surprise. Bloody hell! The box or what's inside of it just said something.

"Well, if that isn't a give away, I don't know what is." Said Remus chuckling a bit. I looked at him and he stopped chuckling. "What?"

'Open the box, please. It's a bit cramped.' Said the voice. I jumped again.

'Fine, I'll open the box.' I said back. This time it was everyone else's turn to look at me funny. I ignored this and took the lid off of the box. Inside was the white kitten I had seen at the pet store, earlier.

'So it was you who was talking to me. How come I can talk to you?' I asked of the cat.

'Well, I'm guessing you're able to speak to cats.' It said a bit sarcastically.

'All right. What's your name?'

'My name is Pixie.'

"Meet Pixie, everyone." I said looking up. No one so much as moved. "Er… Anyone awake?"

That seemed to work. Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now, I know that was kind of weird, but I just figured out that I can talk to cats."

"Kind of weird." Ron snorted. "Try majorly weird, but cool."

"So I guess it's like me being a Parselmouth, except with cats." Said Harry. I nodded.

Remus got out of his chair muttering something about telling Dumbledore. Tonks got up and followed him out.

"'Mione, could you help me take this stuff upstairs, please?"

"Sure." She said looking a bit dazed. "How long have you known you can speak to cats?"

"Since today." I said putting Pixie on the floor and gathering up some of my presents.

"So you could talk to Crookshanks for me?" said Hermione gathering up the rest of the presents.

"Probably." Then I turned to Pixie. 'Hey Pixie. I should probably warn you that'Mione herehas a cat also. Hisname isCrookshanks. He's part kneazle though.'

'Thanks for the warning.' Said Pixie purring around my ankle.

"That is going to take some getting used to." Said Hermione laughing a bit as we walked up the stairs with Pixie on our heels.

"You're telling me." I said. "I can talk to them and hear them!"

Helen giggled. I smiled and opened the door to my bedroom. Immediately, Pixie ran and jumped onto my pillow.

'Comfy. You don't mind if I sleep here do you?' I laughed.

'No, I don't mind too much, but you'll have to share it with me.' I said. Pixie just curled up on my pillow.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked setting down my presents at the end of my bed.

"She asked if I minded if she slept on my pillow." I said bending down to put down my armload of presents. "What do you hear when I talk to her?"

"I hear her meowing, then you meowing back." Said Hermione walking towards the door. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"'Night, 'Mione." I said walking over to shut the door.Hermione turned to go to her bedroom.

"What an interesting day!" I said to myself jumping onto my bed. Eagerly I reached for the two 'Private' packages. The one from Fred and George did indeed contain the invisibility pills. A note from Fred and George said that they weren't exactly sure how long they lasted, but they lasted for at least an hour. It also said to tell them exactly how long they worked when I found out. I smiled and hid the pills in the golden box that was now unlocked but I was still the only one who could see it.

Next I opened the gift from Remus. Inside was a blank roll of parchment about two feet long, a vial with some green liquid in it and a note. Curious I opened the note. It read:

Ginny,

The vial contains an animagus telling solution. Since the sixth years will be learning about this, this year, I decided to let you see if you could become an animagus. I know your mum won't like the idea, so keep it secret. Let me know what your form is.

To use the solution, pour a small amount into another small vial. Then add one hair to the small amount of liquid. Once the hair dissolves, put two drops of liquid onto the piece of parchment. Leave the parchment to sit flat for anywhere from two hours to overnight. When you check it, it should have writing on it saying what type of animagus you are.

Have fun!

Moony

I decided to set it up that night to so it would have all night to work. Setting it up in my secret room on a desk, I smiled. This would be fun. Maybe with some help this year from my best friend, Gloria Anderson, we could start working to become animagi. That would be cool.

I smiled again and left my secret room to get ready for bed. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow next to Pixie.

* * *

As i have said before reviews are great. 


	8. Animagus Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recongnize and if i don't start updating faster i have a funny feeling that i may not even own Pixie anymore...

* * *

Chapter 8

Animagus Revelations

I woke up the next morning to a voice near my head.

'Get up lazy bones. I'd like to eat sometime today.' It was saying.

"A few more minutes, Mum." I said rolling over.

'If I'm your mum then pigs are flying outside your window.' It said laughing.

This woke me up. Looking around the room I noticed Pixie on my pillow with what had to be a cat's version of a grin.

_'Oh, it's you.'_ I said to her. '_What do you eat?;_

_'The guy at the pet store always fed me Meow Mix. That stuff is pretty good.'_ Said Pixie.

'_Whatever.'_ I said making a face at this. '_Let's go get your food, then_.' I rolled over and got out of bed.

'_You're going out of your room in_ _that_?' said Pixie as I started towards the door.

_'Yeah, why not? It's six o'clock. No ones going to be up.'_ I said glancing at the clock.

_'Whatever.'_ Said Pixie before jumping off my pillow and trotting out the door. Pixie practically ran down the stairs while I slowly walked down almost tripping several times. I finally managed to get down the stairs and into the kitchen without tripping or falling and hurting Pixie or myself. I got out three small bowls one I filled with water from the sink. The second one I filled with Meow Mix and the third I set on the table.

_'What's the other bowl for?_' asked Pixie.

_'What? I'm not allowed to eat? What is this world coming to?'_ I said in mock offense.

_'Just thought you'd want to go back to bed, not stay up._'

_'Well, I'm up and down stairs already. I might as well.'_ I said pouring some cereal into the bowl.

_'What is that stuff anyway?"_

_' Cereal_.' I said.

_'And that would be…'_

_'Well, this one is Cocoa Puffs which is chocolate crunchy things.'_

_'Right. Forget I asked. It doesn't sound very appetizing.'_

_'Hey! You're eating Meow Mix!'_ I said pouring milk into my cereal and sitting down to eat.

'_Yes and it's very tasty.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes. Tuna and Chicken, I think.'_

_'At 6 o'clock in the morning? Now that is disgusting.'_

_'No, it isn't. It's good.'_

_'Whatever. If that's good to you, you can't say my Cocoa Puffs are disgusting.'_

'_Fine, just no dissing the Meow Mix.'_

With that matter settled, Pixie and I ate in silence. Of course Pixie finished hers before I was half done with mine, so she went over to the windowsill and curled up in the sunlight.

The door quietly creaked open and someone walked in. I didn't bother turning around assuming it was Remus or maybe mum or dad. I didn't even bother checking to see if my assumption was right until Pixie said, _'Ooo look who's here, Ginny.'_

'_Oh joy!'_ I said sarcastically. '_It's mum, dad, or Remus. One of the three doesn't matter which.'_

_'Look up from your food for a second. You might regret wearing your pajamas down here.'_

_'Fine.'_ I said with a sigh. I finally looked up from my cereal and sawHarry rummaging around in the cupboard.

_'Don't even say it.'_ I said back to Pixie.

_'Say what? I told you so?_' I just shook my head and sighed again as I went back to my cereal.

"This is going to take some getting used to." SaidHarry voice from my right. I almost jumped at suddenly hearing his voice.

"What?" I asked as soon as I got over the initial shock of hearing him speak. I don't really know why I was shocked but I was.

"You talking to cats."

"Oh, that." I said going back to my cereal.

Silence reigned again as I finished my cereal andHarry poured milk into his bowl.

'_Why aren't you talking to him?' _Pixie asked suddenly jumping into the chair next to me.

'_Because I don't know what to talk about.' _I said trying and failing, I'm sure, to hide my surprise.

'_Ask him about his summer or something.' _Said Pixie sounding a bit annoyed.

' _I already know that his summer was crappy. I'll ask just for you though.'_

"Pixie wold like to know how your summer was." I said in English turning to Harry.

Harryrolled his eyes and replied, "Crappy."

'_See! I told you so.' _I said grinning at Pixie who scrowled (if cat's can, that's what it looked like).

'_Fine, but I'd like to know details since you dragged me into this.'_ Said Pixie looking smug as I groaned.

'_I'll ask, but you'll be lucky if he says anything. Ron and Helen can't even get him to tell them what happens at his uncle's house over the summer.'_

"Pixie would like to know details." I said (In English) rolling my eyes.

"Okay… I had to stay with the Dursley's all summer till about a week ago. I did the chores for them, cooked for them and stayed out of their way as much as possible, but that's about my whole summer." SaidHarry watching Pixie with mild amusement as she flicked her tail back and forth while liking her paw. "Is she even listening?"

"Of course, she is." I said shooting a glare at Pixie who looked up from her paw and said, _'What?'_ in an attempt at an innocent voice.

' _I said of course you're listening, because you wouldn't ever not be listening to how Harry's summer went.'_ I paused for a second as Pixie just looked at me. _'You know you could be a little less obvious about trying to match us up, Pix.'_

'_Ah! But then you'd be too slow to see what I'm hinting at.'_

'_Whatever. What do you want to say to Harry?'_

'_Make something up for me.'_

'_Right. How about something along the lines of 'I'm sure that's not all that happened over the summer.''_

'_Sounds good to me. Are we going to see what type of animagi you are?' _

' _As soon as you let me stop talking.'_

'_Okay, okay. I just thought that you'd be really nervous that you wouldn't become an animagi at all.'_

'_I am nervous. I guess I'm just hiding it.'_

'_Oh, okay.'_

I rolled my eyes and turned again to Harry. "She said she's sure that's not all that happened over the summer."

At this, he looked a bit apprehensive and I worried that I might have hit a sensitive subject, like Sirius' death or something. However, he did reply with, "That was a long conversation for just that answer."

I blushed. "Well, we talked about other things too."Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded and I got up to put my utensils in the sink.

'_Come on Pix. We'll go now.' _I said. "See you later, Harry."

With that, I walked out of the kitchen with Pixie trotting on my heels. On the way up the stairs, I passed Remus who stopped me to ask if I'd started the 'project.' When I nodded he grinned and asked me if it'd be all right if he came up in about fifteen minutes. I nodded again and grinned before dashing up the last flight of stairs and into my room.

'_What took you so long?' _asked Pixie jumping onto my bed.

'_I stopped to talk to Remus for a bit while you dashed off.' _I said walking over to the bed.

'_Fine. Just hurry up and open the passageway.' Said Pixie_

'_This is somewhat backwards. I'm the one who is supposed to be excited not you.' _I said. I said the password and opened the door, which happened to still be 'Harry' as I hadn't had time to change it yet. Pixie jumped through the opening, ran across the room and jumped onto the desk.

I was finally beginning to get nervous.

'_Pixie, could you look at the parchment and tell me what it says?' I asked._

'_NO! Be a true Gryffindor and read it yourself."_

'_Fine, no need to be so rude.'_

I could have sworn Pixie rolled her eyes but I ignored her and crossed the room to the desk. I took a deep breath and glanced at the parchment.

I gasped.

'_What's wrong? Tell me what it says.' Demanded Pixie._

'_Hold your horses.'_

I quickly scanned the parchment, which was covered with writing. It looked to be a list of animals from a to z. at least the first animal started with an a and the last one I could see was a zebra. The list included lots of magical creatures and some that I'd never heard of before such as Black unicorns, Shadow foxes, Fire Wolves and Thunderbirds. On a hunch I glanced at the certain sections, that Charlie would have been proud of and gasped. I had been right on the list were Ice Dragons, Chinese Fireballs and Hungarian Horntails just to name a few.

'_Are you going to tell me what it says or not?' asked Pixie._

'_Oh! Yea… It says just about every animal from a-z.._' I said sitting down in an armchair

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Remus entered and automatically walked into the secret room.

"Did it work?"

"See for yourself." I said motioning towards the desk where the piece of parchment lay.

Remus walked over and grabbed the parchment off the desk. His back was toward me, I frowned. I couldn't see his reaction if he didn't face me.

"Holy Crap!" Ah, well I guess I didn't have to wait that long for a reaction.

"Is that a good holy crap or a bad one?" I asked still sitting in my chair.

"Good." Said Remus still looking at the parchment. "You're an animorphagus and a natural one at that."

"I understand the animorphagus part, but what do you mean natural?"

"A natural animagus doesn't need to spend years working on theory to become an animagus. They can change as soon as they fiure out what their form is."

The room went silent for a bit as I thought this over.

"so what you're saying is that I could change into any on of these animals right now?" I asked pointing to the parchment that Remus had just set down on the desk.

Remus nodded.

"How do I transform?"

"I believe you just have to concentrate on a certain animal, but only one at a time." Remus paused. "Why don't you try the cat first?"

I nodded and shut my eyes. After a few seconds, I felt my body transform. It didn't hurt and it didn't feel normal. It was like icewater was rushing through my body.

Once this sensation was over, I opened my eyes to an enlarged world. Remus looked to be about twelve feet tall. I ran clumsily on all fours over to the mirror.

_'It worked!'_ I said to no one in particular. I had transformed into a beautiful ginger cat with brown eyes.

_'No shit, Sherlock.'_ Said Pixie.

I shut my eyes and concentrated again; this time on my human form. This time the transformation was faster and the feeling wasn't so odd. Although, it still felt like ice water rushing through my body. I opened my eyes again and looked into the mirror. I saw the same face that had stared back at me everyday for years.

"Can I try another form Remus?" I asked turning around to face him. Remus glanced at his watch.

"Sure, just don't loose track of time and be careful. I can't stay. Molly wanted me to help her with something or another."

I nodded and Remus walked out through the entry. I crossed the room again and grabbed the parchment.

_'Which one next, Pix?'_ I asked.

_'Something neat, but not too big.'_ Said Pixie.

_'Duh!'_

_'How about the mouse?'_

_'No! You'd eat me!'_

_'No, I wouldn't but you could leave here without anyone suspecting too much.'_

_'True, but I could do the same with a bird.'_

_'Fine, do the bird then.'_

I shut my eyes and concentrated on the sparrow form. Again, the ice water feeling came back, but last for about a second before going away. I tested my wings with a few flaps and small hops.

_'Here goes.'_ I said not really thinking if anyone could hear me.

_'Whoa… I can still here you.'_ Said Pixie just as I was about to take off causing me to stop mid-jump and fall on my face.

'_Thanks oh so much for that Pix.'_ I said getting up. Suddenly another thought hit me like a humongous hammer to the head. Crookshanks. Oh well, I'll deal with that if need be and Pixie would help. Wouldn't she? Still hesitating slightly, I took off. Flying came pretty easy, but I got the feeling my arms would be very sore in the morning.

_'Where are we going?'_ asked Pixie not long after I had taken off.

_'I don't know yet. Just follow me.'_ I circled around her head once letting the tip of my wing brush her ear gently. _'Let's go.'_

With that I flew out the passageway and into my room. Pixie raced after me. For a while it scared me. But then, I figured what the heck, I'm a bird. I'll just fly a bit higher. So I did. And almost ran into a doorframe. Scratch that, I almost flew into it not ran.

After that near collision, I flew out into the hall and spied a partially open door. Harry's door to be exact. This was my chance but yet I hesitated a bit. Then I steeled myself and continued flying quickly towards the door, relaying my spur-of-the-moment plan to Pixie as I flew. After all I am Gred and Forge's sister. Right?

* * *

'_Fine, just no dissing the Meow Mix.'_ **I love that part!**

I do love cliffies... I think they encourage people to review more.. (HINT HINT!)

Sorry about that REALLY REALLY long delay by the way, but i was considering stopping this fic. lucky for you i decided that i couldn't do that, even if one person was reading it and that was out of pity...


End file.
